Love Time and Time Again
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if everyone thought Bella and Carlisle died in a house fire? Or did they? Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Edward move on with their lives but their always had a hole that couldn't be filled. Edward and Bella weren't mates and Carlisle and Esme weren't either but each thought they were. Now they meet over 80 years later were it all started Forks…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Dedicated to the Victims of MH17**

* * *

**Introduction**

What if everyone thought Bella and Carlisle died in a house fire? Or did they? Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Edward move on with their lives but their always had a hole that couldn't be filled. Edward and Bella weren't mates and Carlisle and Esme weren't either but each thought they were. Now they meet over 80 years later were it all started Forks…

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_2085_

* * *

Carlisle kisses her passionately, kissing each scar on her body. She moans in pleasure.

"I love you Carlisle", she says

"I love you too Isabella", he says

Then the mood was broken.

"Knock it off up there!" someone shouts

"Just because you're not getting any Matthew doesn't mean the rest of us can't have a sex life!" other voice yells back

"SHUT UP I AM BUSY", other voice says

Bella and Carlisle groan.

"The children are at it again Carlisle", Bella says

"It would appear my dearest. I hope this time they don't wake the triplets Astraea, Ainslee and Adam", Carlisle says

"Yeh they are only 8 years old compared to you what 20 years human this time and 425 years vampire?" Bella teases

Carlisle growls, "That is not the number"

"Yes it is you were born in the 1640's for the last time before you were changed", Bella says kissing him, "I have only had 80 years of being a vampire, Because I was waiting for the right time to be re-born again"

"But we have both been around longer than that and the only other ones that understand that are our children who have each been born again and their true mates", Carlisle points out tracing the scar Bella had gotten in her life in 1640 – 1680

"We have since the time Jesus was born. Remember that day?" Bella asks looking into his gold/silver eyes

"I remember. I have always believed in God. When I saw Jesus on the cross I wanted to help but in those times it was a bad idea. They would have killed you because you were my wife", Carlisle says kissing her, "Remember how you were Queen Margaret I of Denmark, Norway and Sweden from 1353 – 1312?"

"And you my fitting consort Haakon VI of Norway. Remember the time you were King Philip VI and I your wife Queen Isabella of France in 1295 – 1328? Or when I was Queen Isabella I of Castile, Spain and you Ferdinand II King of Sicily and Castile in 1474 - 1504?" Bella asks

"We can concentrate on the now. When I got those memories back of all our reincarnations at your house when I touched your hand I remembered how much I missed you", Carlisle says

"So did I when you touched me", Bella says running her fingers down Carlisle's body

"That was what Charlie was waiting for. Our son from a previous life", Carlisle says kissing her mating mark

"Now all of us are vampires. We have loved each over time and time again over 4100 years", Bella says kissing him

"BRADY, LINNSEA I MEAN IT KNOCK IT OFF", a voice yells

Bella laughs like bells, "I think we better get up and stop the agreement"

There was a knock on the door.

"Uh Mum, Dad the boys are at it again", a voice says

"We will be right there", Carlisle says

"Do you regret leaving them?" Bella asks suddenly

THEM being Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward.

"No I knew all I wanted. All I needed was you", Carlisle says kissing her just as something breaks downstairs

"I am going to kill those boys", Bella mutters pulling away from Carlisle's kiss

She puts on her red dressing gown and Carlisle puts on his blue and they go see what the fight was about THIS time. They had a big and powerful family. Some of them were changed by Carlisle and some by Bella. But they were all Carlisle and Bella's kids from previous lives and their one true love.

One vampire named Linnaea could age vampires so she aged Bella and Carlisle to 40 so they could have teenage kids. Bella's father as a Swan was actually her son from a previous life. He was now turned teenager with his mate Ceara from a previous life. There was also Linnaea mate Brady. Jason and his mate Elsa. James and his mate Iliana. Thomas and his mate Clara. Christopher and his mate Sarai. George and his mate Nevaeh. Matthew and his mate Rosemarie. Who used to be a Dhampir. She had been accused of murder. Viktoria Belikova helped her escape. Someone came very close to killing them while they were on the run Matthew, and Tristian found their broken bodies and bought them back and they changed them. Rosemarie was one kick ass vampire with her training. Because of the changers by the vampire venom the Moroi and Dhampir's looking for her couldn't recognise her. And with the family ID she was free. Rosemarie had a lot of baggage. But she was another of the re-born children. Her old boyfriend dumped her, her 'mother' disowned her, her 'best friend' believed the worst of her. So she gladly came with Matthew and the family. But it took her time to trust Matthew and get her memories of previous lives back. But it did happen. But they eventually mated. Matthew was in the dog house more often than not. Viktoria and Tristian had felt the mating pull straight away. The last in their family were three human triplets named Astraea, Ainslee and Adrian. Everyone in the house believed god had bought them all together. After all their parents had meet Jesus in one of their lives.

They lived in a mansion in the forests of Forks. They had it built years ago. It had plenty of room for the entire family. Bella worked as an Doctor at Forks Hospital with Carlisle. They went under the name Cullenson.

Carlisle and Bella go into the main living room to find Matthew, Brady and Thomas in a wrestling match.

"KNOCK IT OFF BOTH OF YOU", Bella yells in her Mum voice, "Look at the mess you made"

"You wrestle outside boys", Carlisle says wrapping his arms around Bella's waist

"But he…", Matthew starts

"Don't finish that sentence. Now fix everything", Bella says

Matthew concentrates and all the furniture repaired its self. And everything went back into place. The rest of the family had arrived all looking a little ruffled other than Rose who had been hunting.

"Thank you. Now can we please get back to what we are doing? You all have school tomorrow", Bella says, "I have business to attend too"

That's when Carlisle's pager went off quickly followed by Bella's.

"Oh I forgot to tell you there was a car accident on the Highway. 5 people injured the report says", Rosemarie says eyes glazed over because of her power

"Thanks. Remember be ON TIME for school tomorrow not like last week", Bella says leaving to go get changed with Carlisle

"Yes Mum!" everyone yells

* * *

In Boston the Mazur/Platt family where being to pack to move to Forks. Their family was Janine Mazur and Abe Mazur, Lissa and Christian, Eddie and Jill, Adrian and Sydney, and Dimitri all being Moroi or Dhampir's. **(Author's Note: Moroi and Dhampir's are immortal but still born not made). **They had been joined with vampires Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. Everyone got along because they all shared grief maybe not for the same person but a person each they had known.

Now they were moving again because they looked like they hadn't aged they had been in Boston for 6 years it was time to move on and their next destination was Forks…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

* * *

**Cullenson Coven:**

**Names: Date of Change: Age: Mate: Power :Changed By: Last Name**

Bella: 2005: 40: Carlisle: Copying powers: Carlisle: Cullenson

Carlisle: 1660: 40: Bella: None: Unknown: Cullenson

Linnaea 2020 18 Brady Age/De-aging Bella Smithson

Brady 2018 18 Linnaea Elements Carlisle Griffin

Charlie 2005 18 Ceara Truth or Lying Carlisle Cullenson

Ceara 2007 18 Charlie None Bella Dyson

Elsa 2040 17 Jason Snow/Ice Bella Cullenson

Jason 2035 17 Elsa Physical Shield Carlisle Griffin

James 2026 17 Iliana Invisibility Bella Griffin

Iliana 2031 17 James Seeing the Past Carlisle Dyson

Thomas 2034 18 Clara Faster Carlisle Riche

Clara 2033 18 Thomas Shape-shifting Bella Smithton

Christopher 2054 16 Sarai None Carlisle Cullenson

Sarai 2046 16 Christopher Fire Bella Riche

George 2038 16 Nevaeh Telekinesis Bella Riche

Nevaeh 2029 16 George Stop Powers Carlisle Smithton

Matthew 2006 18 Rosemarie Illusions Carlisle Walters

Rosemarie 2007 18 Matthew Information (See Below) Bella Riche  
Viktoria 2007 17 Triston Strength Carlisle Walters

Triston 2008 17 Viktoria Empathic Carlisle Smithton

**Information: Rose can look up records, police files, flight records, phone calls, internet sites and everything in her head**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story/chapter is dedicated to my Nan Judy Mary Smart who's birthday was on the 28th of February. Nan I hope you had a great birthday in Heaven. I love you always**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

_2085_

* * *

_School a couple of days later…_

* * *

"We are getting new students today", Rosemarie says to her family, "Oh Hell"

"What is it babe?" Matthew asks arms wrapped around Rosemarie

"It is THEM", Rosemarie says

Everyone freezes.

"Who exactly?" Bella asks Carlisle's arm around her waist

"Well according to the school records. Lissa is still going to be a Dragomir and is 17. Christian is going my Ozera and is 17. Eddie Castle is going by 17. Jill, Lissa's sister is going by Dragomir and is 16. Adrian is going to be a Mazur and is 18. Sydney is going to be a Platt and is 18. Emmett is going by McCarty and is 17. Rosalie and Jasper are twins going by Hale and are 17 and Alice and Edward are going to be twins at 16. It says here their parents are Abe Mazur and Janine Mazur. I have looked up more on the house they bought and Esme is going to be there and is a Platt and Dimitri is going to be the new gym teacher", Rosemarie says wincing

"It will be alright", Matthew says kissing her

"I will make sure be doesn't bother you Rose", Viktoria says

"We need to be prepared then. Act like you don't know them", Bella says

"They will try and approach us", Elsa says

"They will. But you remember you all have lived longer than them. So use your knowledge", Carlisle says

"They will want to meet", Bella states

"We will meet them later. You can either act like you know them or not. But I recommend not", Carlisle says

"Ok Dad", everyone says

"Ok now get ready to school and be on TIME. Carlisle and I have to get to work", Bella says

"Yes Mum", everyone says quickly getting ready

"Rose are you ok?" Viktoria asks

"I will be as long as they don't talk to me", Rosemarie says

"Let's get you done up so you can shock them", Ceara suggests

"I guess", Rosemarie says

"All girls in Linnaea's room we are going to give them a shock", Ceara calls

"Those girls are crazy", Thomas says to the men of the house

"It only seems that way", Bella says to her son

"Come on Mum take our side", Jason says

"We don't take sides. Have a good day", Carlisle says

With that Bella and Carlisle leads the triplets Astraea, Ainslee and Adrian out to the car to drop them off at school.

"Girls come on", Charlie says

"We will be ready in a minute", Clara calls down

"That's what they always say", Brady says sitting down to wait for the girls

* * *

Mazur/Platt family were in Forks and getting ready for school.

"Have a good day at school", Esme says

"Thanks", Alice says

"And behave", Janine says

"Dimitri make sure they behave", Abe says

"I will", Dimitri says

They all get in their cars and head to the school. Dimitri goes into the employee parking lot. While Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Jill, Adrian, Sydney, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward park in the lot and get their schedules. They go out to the parking lot when flashy cars come in and park next to each other.

The first couple to get out was one girl with blonde hair and the boy with black. The Platt's and the Mazur's saw that they were vampires.

"How come I didn't see this?" Alice mutters

"I can't read their thoughts", Edward whisperers

The second couple was a man with brown hair and a girl with red hair.

"That looks like Charlie", Alice whisperers

"He is too young and would be dead by now", Edward says

The third couple the man was light brown hair and the girl had snow blonde hair. The fourth couple comes out of the same car the male had blonde hair and so did the female. The fifth couple, the male has red hair and the female had blonde/brown hair. The sixth couple was a man with blonde hair and a woman with black. Seventh couple the male had dark brown hair and the female had sunny blonde hair. The Eighth couple to come out both had brown hair.

"That is Viktoria!" Lissa says

"She is a vampire look at her eyes", Sydney says

That's when the rest of the Moroi and Dhampir's gasp it was Rose she had a man's arms around her waist. The man kissed her hair.

"Rose", Lissa says

Rose flicks her hair and laughs at what the man besides her says.

"She has gotten more beautiful", Mia says

"She is a vampire. Her eyes are gold", Adrian says

"But how?" Christian asks

"We will just have to ask her", Eddie says

"The bell is going to ring. We better get to class", Alice says, "You can talk with her later. We must invite this coven around"

"Alice we are going to be late", Rosalie hisses

They go to their classes some of that vampire family were in their classes.

"I have a plan we ask to sit at that table it has Cassandra Newton on it. She will be able to tell us who they are", Alice says

"Hi you're the new transfer students", Cassandra Newton says

"Yes. Can we sit with you?" Alice asks

"Of course", Cassandra says

The other vampire family come into the cafeteria and seat at one of the far tables.

"Who are they?" Lissa asks

"They are Mr and Mrs Cullenson's foster kids", Cassandra says, "They are all together. Like together, together"

"What are their names and who are they with?" Jill asks

"Well the older blonde is Linnaea Smithton she is 18, her boyfriend is Brady Griffin who is the one with the black hair he is also 18. Next is Charlie Cullenson he is the one with brown hair and his girlfriend is Ceara Dyson she is the one with the red hair and they are both 18. Next you have Thomas Riche who has red hair and is 18 his girlfriend is Clara Smithton who has blonde/brown hair. Clara is Linnaea's twin. Next you have Matthew Walters he has black hair and is 18 his girlfriend is the brown haired girl everyone calls the beauty her name is Rosemarie Richie. Rosemarie is Thomas's twin. Next you have Triston Smithton who is 17 and the one with brown hair and his girlfriend Viktoria Walters who is also 17. Next is Elsa Cullenson who is the snow blonde haired 'beauty' she is 17 and her boyfriend Jason Griffin who is the one with light brown hair. Jason has a twin his name is James and he is blonde. James's girlfriend is Iliana Dyson she is the blonde next to James. They are 17. Next is Christopher Cullenson who is blonde and is 16 and his girlfriend is Sarai Riche who is the black haired one she is 16 too. Sarai is a twin his name is George Riche and has Dark Brown hair and his girlfriend Nevaeh Smithton who is the one with sunny blonde hair she is 16 too. That is the whole family", Cassandra says

"Have they been here long?" Adrian asks

"They have been here 3 years maybe 4. I know Linnaea, Brady, Charlie, Ceara, Thomas, Clara, Matthew and Rosemarie were just starting high school when they got here", Cassandra says

"Do you know where they live?" Sydney asks

"No sorry. They stick to themselves. But they do have three younger siblings who are in Kindergarten. I think they are 5", Cassandra says, "What class do you have next?"

"We have gym", Adrian says gesturing to himself and Sydney

"Biology", Lissa says

"Maths", Alice says

"We better get going the bell is about to ring", Cassandra says

* * *

Rosemarie laughs with Matthew's arms around her waist as they go to gym.

"This is going to be fun", Matthew says

"Yeh Belikov in my face", Rosemarie says

"Like Mum and Dad said pretend you don't know them", Matthew says

"I will", Rosemarie says

"Come on Rosemarie we must get changed", Linnaea says, "Come on Ceara, Clara lets get changed"

The girls go to the girls changing room. Rosemarie sees Sydney.

"Rose?" Sydney asks

"You're the new kid right? Sydney Platt?" Rosemarie asks pretending to just have heard of her

"Um yes", Sydney says

"I am Rosemarie Richie. Rosemarie is my name not Rose. So keep that in mind new girl", Rosemarie says changing

"Rosemarie you alright?" Clara asks

"Fine just telling the new student my name", Rosemarie says

"Well I am Clara Smithton", Clara says already ready for gym

"Ceara Dyson", Ceara says putting her hair up in a ponytail

"Linnaea Smithton. Clara is my twin. But I am the oldest out of all my family but my parents", Linnaea says, "Now let's go and meet our new gym teacher"

The Smithton/Griffin/Cullenson/Dyson/Richie and Walters kids go to one side of the room. They had been the quickest the change. Rosemarie didn't feel anything when Dimitri comes out. Matthew had his hands in hers. Dimitri meets her eyes in shock. He couldn't believe she was alive and a vampire.

"Rosa", Dimitri whisperers

Rosemarie just pretends she didn't hear. She didn't answer to that anymore. Dimitri shakes his head and waits for the rest of the class to come out.

"Now I am your new gym teacher Mr Belikov. Please tell me your names", Dimitri says

"Charlie Cullenson", Charlie says

"Ceara Dyson", Ceara says

"Brady Griffin", Brady says

More say their names.

"Adrian Mazur", Adrian says

"Sydney Platt", Sydney says

"Rosemarie Richie", Rosemarie says calmly

"I am her twin Thomas Richie", Thomas says

"Clara Smithton", Clara says

"Clara's twin, Linnaea Smithton", Linnaea says

"Matthew Walters", Matthew says his hand gripping Rosemarie's

"I want to see how fit you all are. Three laps around the gym", Dimitri says

"We are due for the deep test. Why don't you do that?" Linnaea asks smirking

Others groan.

"Ok beep test. Let's see who lasts the longest", Dimitri says

They set up.

"Ready for me to bet you Matt?" Rosemarie asks

"Oh honey you can bet me any day of the week", Matthew says winking at Rosemarie

"Rose is this your boyfriend?" Adrian asks

"I don't know you so I don't have to answer. And my name is Rosemarie. Let's see what you have Mazur. Do you think you can bet me?" Rosemarie asks

"I know I can if you run at human speed", Adrian says lowly

Rosemarie growls, "I don't cheat. Now get ready to lose Mazur. Matt ready to run with me?"

"Ready as ever babe", Matt says kissing her

"No displays of affection", Dimitri says

"We are just doing something while waiting for you to start", Rosemarie says

"My sister is right. We should start Mr Belikov", Thomas says

"I agree my girlfriend is right. We are allowed to show affection as long as it doesn't mess up class. And you haven't started the beep test yet", Matthew says

Rosemarie holds in a smirk.

"Start", Dimitri barks

Everyone starts off at a slow jog. It begins to get faster and others drop out. Linnaea, Brady, Charlie, Ceara, Thomas, Clara, Matthew and Rosemarie plus Sydney and Adrian were still going. Soon Adrian and Sydney have to pull out. It was just too much for them.

"Do you want us to stop now Mr Belikov?" Linnaea says pretending to pant

"We can do this all day", Brady says keeping pace with Linnaea

"So can we", Rosemarie says

"I agree", Matthew says

"Always let your woman talk for you brother?" Thomas asks

"He doesn't that is why he doesn't get any most of the time", Ceara says smiling

"ENOUGH! We will stop it there", Dimitri says trying to control his temper

"Come on Mr Belikov this is the most excise Matthew gets. Unless you want to count his mouth", Charlie says getting in on annoying the new teacher

"Hey I don't stick my foot in my mouth", Matthew says

"You just said it my love", Rosemarie says kissing him

Matthew groans as Rosemarie deepens the kiss. Then Rosemarie's foot comes out and trips him up and Rosemarie crosses the line first with the rest laughing.

"Told you I will win babe", Rosemarie says

"You cheated", Matthew says pouting

"Oh come here and I will make it better", Rosemarie says kissing his lips again

"Your swiped", Thomas says

"Are not", Matthew says

"Boys", Rosemarie says walking away

"I am sorry babe", Matthew says

Sydney and Adrian where watching in amusement and confusion. Did Rose really not know who they are? Maybe they could get her to slip up.

"Everyone in the showers the bell will ring for next class soon", Dimitri says

"Dimitri, Viktoria is here", Adrian says

"Vik is here?" Dimitri asks

"Yes. She is with a guy called Triston. We are sure she is your sister", Sydney says

"We are going to have to meet with this family", Dimitri says

"We better talk to the others and see what they found out", Adrian says

"We will before we face what could be a threat", Dimitri says

They didn't know they had been heard by Rosemarie and her brothers and sisters…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
